Giselle Ryghts
Giselle Ryghts (ジセル=リトス, Jiseru Ritosu) is a mysterious young woman who lives in the city of D'natia; she in fact is a Cyborg Ninja constructed by the mysterious man known as "Doktor Z". Learning from his past mistakes, including the accidental creation of artificial nethicite and his construction of the Holy Blade Trio, Z constructed Giselle as a new robot, far more advanced than anything he had ever built before, with a power level far superior to that of the average Super Saiyan. Appearance Giselle is a beautiful young woman, who has light blonde hair, which is tied into a short ragged ponytail at the back with a red ribbon. Her bangs are parted in the middle, reaching down to her collarbones with several messy spikes sticking out at the sides, with several stray strands on her forehead. There is one curved spike just before her forehead, curving to the left, facing downwards; she also has green eyes. She wears a white track jacket with black raglan sleeves with orange stripes down the middle. This jacket has a zipper that reaches down to her cleavage. The sleeves' cuffs have orange concentric rings in the middle, as does the collar. She also wears black tracksuit pants, with orange stripes down the middle, as well as black sandals. Personality and Traits Giselle unlike other cyborgs, seems to possess real emotions, likely due to her retaining of her original counterpart's soul; and such, she has displayed many different emotions on different occasions. While she isn't too impulsive, she's quick to anger. She is short-tempered, aggressive, and stands her ground against foes. She can be arrogant, confident, and cocky, as proven when she engages a mook in a fight, proclaiming that he could not beat her no matter how many times he attempted to. When blinded with anger, she lets go of all reason and focuses on venting her anger, as seen when she continually hacks at computers and viciously attacks her master's hologram. Her words have bite, and she isn't afraid to speak her mind. With a devil-may-care attitude in terms of recklessness, she can be rightfully selfish on occasion, but is selfless enough to do what's right. Throughout the series, Giselle is presented as the type to not just let things happen, to twiddle her thumbs and wait when there's something about herself she doesn't comprehend. She constantly rebels against what he's told is her "place" and is a strongly independent individual. On the other hand, Giselle tends to be ironically melancholy and stoic, solemn and distracted, especially as she comes to realize the truth about herself, and in other points when she's confused and lost. Giselle has little patience for people who seem to be bending her will or trying to confuse her. She doesn't have an extreme lust for life as well, not taking everything in with a bright outlook, but she does wish and desire one of her own with fervor. And despite all this, Giselle deeply cares for her friends, and in some instances, Giselle is happy, cheerful, kind, at ease, and carefree in good company — even shown laughing. Giselle also is not easily fooled by her enemies and is more likely to think her actions through unless angered; thinking up plans to conquer certain situations strategically many times over. Sometimes, Giselle shows how she'd rather not have anything to do with her origins, longing to be a normal girl, with a normal life and normal friends. This is something represented in Kisara, Marin, and Mina throughout the series, as she is shown a number of times watching them in wonder and interest in the most inopportune of places. History Giselle was built as a prototype to a next-generation weapon meant to replace both human combatants and cyborgs. To achieve this, she was deemed necessary to be able to communicate and make intelligent decisions on how to act, hence why she was outfitted with an interface system. She was created with a unique system that allowed her to think, feel and act completely on her own—though she still remained inhuman, despite her appearance. However, although the goals of giving her intellect had succeeded with flying colours, she lacked brutality, largely because she was still not human, nor did she have humanity inside her programming. Because of this, after three years of testing, the project was cancelled, and Giselle ended up deactivated, hence why she was a "one-of-a-kind" prototype; though Doktor Z still loved his creation and believed that she would succeed; her creator sealed her away in a capsule that would test the reliability of her circuits to prove her maturity. Unfortunately, the system tests would take approximately 30 years to complete, and the good doctor knew he was going to pass away before then. With this in mind, he recorded a warning addressed to any future benefactors to not open the capsule until the tests were completed. An unknown period of time later, the Philosophers somehow managed to locate her, and reactivate her, presumably due to the leader's sense of humour, as she "had more concern for her fellow man than an actual fellow man." At some point later, the leader viewed her as useless, although one of his subordinates decided to have her operate under her command. It is unknown why she did this, although Giselle speculated that it was due to her seeking companionship and having a deceased little sister; wanting Giselle to fulfill that role for her. Sometime later, Giselle was captured by a mysterious man, who made some adjustments to her in addition to repairing her, specifically disabling her AI wipe and her remote piloting program. This allowed her to not have to worry about the Philosophers punishing her for her failure. Synopsis Equipment Heart Core (ハートコア, Hāto Koa): Noted to be the power source of Giselle's power; the Heart Core, also known as the Source of the Hero (英雄の出典, Eiyū no Shutten) is an artifact of great power, forged from nethicite and imbued with the essence of an elder god. It takes the appearance of a hollow, spherical metal shell with two handles on either side and with a core sphere of bluish crystal at its center. The Heart Core is the one thing, the only thing, which a Grand Master fears. It is sometimes referred to as Giselle's "Soul Drive", and the center of it is shaped like the wing of a phoenix, bathed in crimson. It is essentially Giselle's soul; it should be noted that Doktor Z was able to forge it through plucking the soul of another in another dimension through the Soul Splice device; this allowed him to merge the soul into the non-functioning core and give it—and subsequently, Giselle—life. Oath's Charm (約束のお守り, Yakusoku no Omamori): Oath's Charm is a special high-frequency blade that Doktor Z developed specifically for Giselle's use; it is top of the line, and it is part of the dual-wielding pair that Giselle has equipped upon her person. The shaft of the blade displays two hearts, and its handle bears two angel wings, contrasting the bat wings that comprise it's counterpart's handle. Upon the blade, on the left hand side, there is a protrusion which is in the shape of the Kanji for "light" (光), corresponding to it's partner's kanji for "darkness". When it is summoned by Giselle, Oath's Charm emerges in a bright, yellowish-white light. The Oath's Charm is Giselle's default sword— and as such, it draws out the true power of Giselle's sword skills. Passing Memories (過ぎ去りし思い出, Sugisarishi Omoide): Passing Memories is a special high-frequency blade that Doktor Z developed specifically for Giselle's use; it is top of the line, and it is the second half of the dual-wielding pair that Giselle has equipped upon her person. Passing Memories is the longer blade of the pair; being fashioned in the shape of a broadsword. The hilt guard is comprised of two bat-like wings extending downward. Upon the blade, on the right hand side, there is a protrusion which is shaped in the Kanji for "darkness" (闇). A chain-like design runs up the length of the blade, and there is a purple diamond in the hilt. When it is summoned by Giselle, black smoke and violet sparks surround it. Powers and Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Being a battle machine, Giselle is naturally skilled with wielding a sword. However, she became fascinated with the art of Japanese swordskills, training herself with her sword and studying in various Japanese swordsmanship abilities and the samurai code, and even going as far as to watch samurai movies; even so, she does not strictly follow the code, only merely utilizing the bushido style of swordsmanship at times—though her style is also noted to be very freestyle and self-taught, preferring an off-hands style that is best suited for her own tastes, relying on a combination of power, strength, and speed, always on the offensive, attacking with wide, fast, and powerful swings, performing amazing feats of acrobatics, such as somersaults and backflips, not only for attack, but also to evade the slashes and strikes of her opponents. Running, jumping, and spinning are all emphasized in her style, allowing Giselle to move at high speeds and rain strong blows, jumping and attacking through the air. Powerful and quick spinning attacks are utilized from all angles, either from ground or air, appearing like a blur to her opponents, attacking from all directions—the front, the sides, overhead, or behind. As evidenced, her style is truly aggressive, discarding defenses in favour of intense speed and overwhelming strength. Befitting her pacifistic ideals, Giselle often purposely avoids striking the foe's vital parts (those that can cause severe damage). Instead she only incapacitates them or otherwise prevents them from continuing a fight. *'Zandatsu' (斬奪, cut and take): Zandatsu is a special technique used by Giselle to extract fuel cell electrolytes from her enemies. By targeting their weak points, Giselle is able to grab their power cores and recharge her magical power and health instantly, using precise slashes to expose an opponent's fuel cell to allow maximum electrolyte absorption; in addition, the fuel cache also contained biotic nano-repair paste, allowing instantaneous healing. The Zandatsu technique could thus power Giselle's own fuel cells and repair the cyborg body from even major damage. Doktor explained that the technique was possible due to all military cyborgs equipped with CNT muscle fibre using a single electrolyte medium for their internal batteries, meaning Giselle could extract material from their fuel cells without worrying about compatibility. Multiple Zandatsu can be chained if several enemies are cut correctly, either with one carefully-aimed slash or by turning to attack each enemy in turn when surrounded. *'Kokūjin: Mikazukizan' (虚空陣・三日月斬, Empty Air Array: Crescent Moon Slash): Giselle's signature technique, and one of her four techniques due to Doktor Z focusing more on performance than flashiness, much unlike his rivals in the robotics business; this is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large-scale damage and destruction. After charging one of her blades with energy, Giselle performs an enormous downward sword slash which releases a projectile wave in the shape of a massive arc of white light. When she charges this move, it becomes unblockable—however, she isn't invincible while charging, and the opponent can just jump over it. The projectile wave deals significantly less damage than the initial hit of the attack, but luckily the sword slash has great range so typically it's the part that connects. After firing, the path of the blast can be controlled, and it possesses explosive power and speed; it is capable of immense destruction, as shown when it shot through several towers upon the first use. Giselle's tremendous speed allows her to move faster than the attack itself, allowing her to fire multiple blasts from different directions. Synch Blade Synch Blade (二刀流; Nitōryū, literally Two Sword Style or Dual-wielding): Synch Blade is a legendary ability which allows Giselle to summon another high-frequency blade during battle. As it turns out, Giselle can use Synch Blade because she has both the souls of Amanda Zetto and Riku Shōren, due to her template's soul remaining within her. Originally, she just wields Riku's sword, as she has no idea that she is in possession of a soul. However, later on, her powers return to her, and she reawakens the ability to use Amanda's Passing Memories. When using Synch Blade; she is capable of utilizing both blades in a reverse grip, in addition to the regular style. With this style, Giselle becomes an overwhelming offensive force; she can spin in a manner similar to a buzz-saw at high speeds, or else employing a series of unrelenting attacks switching the locations as well as the blades with which she attacks, leaving no openings; even creating a ring of damage just by twirling the blades in a circle. *'Kokūjin: Shin Mikazukizan' (虚空陣・新三日月斬, Empty Air Array: Neo Crescent Moon Slash): An upgrade of Giselle's signature technique, and one of her four techniques due to Doktor Z focusing more on performance than flashiness, much unlike his rivals in the robotics business. Unlike the original, Shin Mikazukizan is done while Giselle uses Synch Blade, thus granting it drastically enhanced power. Giselle begins the technique by charging energy on both the Oath's Charm and Passing Memories, and allowing the blades to absorb the energy, integrating it within their composition, accelerating the power of the next strike enormously. When she swings both of her blades forward, she releases light holding energy equaling her total amount of energy from the tip of the blade once the sword is swung. While the result is what looks like a large beam of light, only the tip of the attack, which is a wave of light that can mow through the surface of the earth, is capable of doing damage, as the beam is the result of the "dislocation" of everything the attack destroys in its path. Even if it is dodged, those in close proximity can still be temporarily distracted by its intensity. This attack is most useful when activated towards the end of a battle between high-level opponents, since the area will be saturated with excess energy from their attacks. It is a recycling of the energy just used and spread over the battlefield. Therefore, even though Giselle has been exhausted from energy, the ability can still be invoked. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Obviously, the art of hand-to-hand combat is not Giselle's forte—being a sword girl and all—but notably, she at least has a fair amount of skill in the area. Her incredible skill in the art is drastically enhanced by her inherent immense strength, giving her the ability to unleash devastating blows with ease. Noticeably, Giselle's favoured manner of close combat is by using powerful kicks to devastate her foes; Giselle's fighting style is freestyle and improvised; it follows no particular code of honor at all, and so if necessary, she will actually attack women, hit below the belt, attack even if her opponents have their backs turned on her or are otherwise unprepared or unsuspecting, use opponents as human shields or even bite her opponents. While fighting, Giselle can also think on the spot, and come up with creative counterattacks against her enemies. *'Rocket Punch' (ロケットパンチ, '' Roketto Panchi''): Giselle's signature technique; it is performed by her firing off her forearm like a missile, punching straight through an enemy before returning and docking with the elbow again. It is noted to be extremely powerful; and it is "Steed, sword, and shining armour in one unified package."; more often than not her finishing blow. The moment that Giselle fires her forearm, its intense speed is further enhanced by the arm emitting incredible heat from its thrusters, allowing Giselle to smash through even diamond and opposing attacks; crushing almost any type of equipment with relative ease. What should be noted that like Giselle's Zandatsu technique, Rocket Punch exposes an opponent's fuel cell to allow maximum electrolyte absorption; in addition, the fuel cache also contained biotic nano-repair paste, allowing instantaneous healing. Physical Skills Tremendous Speed: Because she was built for battle, Giselle possesses mind-blowing speed which can be considered almost unsurpassed. Giselle's speed enables her to jump to the top of lamp posts with ease and leap from rooftop to rooftop. She can effectively use her agility to use the battlefield to her advantage, jumping from wall to wall to keep her opponents unsure of her attack patterns. Giselle moves at such a speed that her foes more often than not can't register her movements, until she's made them; she's also skilled enough to dodge at tremendous speeds, even if she's assaulted from behind. It should be noted that a burst of crimson is emitted from her feet with every step she takes, augmenting her speed even further. Giselle is capable of defying normal physics and zipping around with tremendous speed; and is able to move backwards at full speed just as well as forwards. Due to such speed, she is able to scale right up the walls of buildings, or similar structures, and can also run right over water. When launched into the air, she can perform several tricks before finally landing on ground. She has also shown on several occasions that she can jump incredibly long distances, up to several hundred meters by applying speed to her jumps. Of course, her speed is enhanced with the jets embedded in her feet; with them active, her movement creates the illusion that she is skating. This is because the jets propel her forward at a constant pace, but she moves as if she is simply skating along the ground. *'Enhanced Reflexes': Giselle is amazingly well coordinated, as she is able to catch bullets in mid-air; her tremendous reflexes, agility and speed usually enables her to dodge many a powerful projectile while balancing herself on one hand. She is also able to skillfully and acrobatically dodge a barrage of blasts; even by performing a side jump, and if the foe knocks her off a building, she is able to launch herself off of a few small falling rocks back towards her foe with ease. She is also incredibly precise, as she is able to remove small objects from a person's skull without damaging the person's brain in any way. Due to being so small and spry, Giselle is highly flexible in battle- able to perform one-handed backflips, somersaults, and mid-air cartwheels with little effort in terms of physical strain. Giselle is also known for rolling around on the ground to evade foes' attacks, as well as being able to perform multiple spins and tricks in mid-air. **'Homing Attack' (ホーミングアタック, Hōmingu Atakku): The Homing Attack is a powerful technique Giselle derived from her high speed; Giselle allows the energy that she is recycling to trail up in order to cover her entire body, before compressing to its utmost limit, enabling it to temporarily manipulate her limbs as if she were a marionette. There, she curls up into a ball, and ascends into the sky; before decompressing the energy that surrounds her rapidly, unleashing a powerful sonic boom that destroys everything around her as the force of the sonic boom launches Giselle forward, homing into the nearest foe with a target-seeking midair seeking spin attack; the force of the Homing Attack enables her to bounce off targets, giving her the ability to chain multiple Homing Attacks to attack her foe over and over, or assault multiple opponents at high speeds. The aftereffects of the Homing Attack generate a miniature tornado that can flip foes over to reveal a weak spot, or to blow away their defenses, leaving them vulnerable. **'Spin Dash' (スピンダッシュ, Supin Dasshu): The Spin Dash is a grounded variation of Giselle's Homing Attack which allows her to instantly launch herself forward into a high speed rolling attack from a stationary position. To activate it, she crouches and curls up into a ball, allowing her energy to coat her body and enhance the proceeding attack's power, then dashes off in a high speed rolling attack. The Spin Dash is used to attack enemies or break through walls, as well as dash up steep slopes without having to build up running momentum. It should be noted that Giselle can hold herself in her spinning sphere form while stationary in order to build up speed and power, though she can only hold it for fourty-five seconds before she automatically boosts off. The fact that she allowed her energy to coat her body drastically enhanced her power, enabling her to bust through many a foe with sheer force effortlessly. Incredible Strength: Giselle possesses phenomenal strength and superior hand-eye coordination, and can break free from almost any attack that binds her and prevents her from moving. She is strong enough to break an enormous tree in half; and she can upturn huge portions of rock floor with a single strike at the ground with her sword. Giselle also has enough power to break diamond with her bare hands, and break through seki-sekki; her inherent immense power is only amplified by the momentum at which she moves at when utilizing the Homing Attack and Spin Dash; these attacks are strong enough to cut through enemies (though not all shields), burrow through the ground, smash through surfaces by stomping, or break down walls. However, it is debatable whether the attack's main power comes from her immense speed or her superhuman strength, or a combination of both. A lot of moves Giselle involve her feet and legs more than her hands, which suggests that her legs are more powerful than her arms. This does not mean that Giselle's arms are not powerful as well, as she has been shown being able to tear parts from robots' bodies with brute force alone. Notable Durability: Several times, Giselle has been shown to have great resilience to physical damage. She can survive getting caught in the crossfire from all angles by heavy machinegun fire, and is only knocked out briefly by it. She can smash several robots with her fist without showing any sign of pain or injury. It is also worth noting that, for nearly all the battles Giselle has endured, she has never been crippled, nor has she displayed any serious injuries. Additionally, she can survive free-falls from extreme heights, bordering at the edge of space, falling face-first from a high point in the atmosphere twice, merely shaking it off after landing, and additionally, she is able to survive atmospheric reentry unharmed. Giselle can, when necessary, expand her muscle areas to enhance her speed, agility, and strength. She is strong enough to forcibly move a pair of turrets, lift a giant building with little effort, and even temporarily halt a warship in its tracks. If she is penetrated by certain projectiles, the internal pressure could be utilized to propel them outwards from the body, as demonstrated by Giselle against throwing knives. Other Skills Enhanced Smell: Despite being a cyborg, Giselle has a very keen sense of smell. Giselle could easily distinguish that Kisara possessed a malevolent split personality from her smell; something that was deemed near impossible, even implausible—afterwards, Giselle informed Kisara of when it would awaken and what she could do to stop it. Giselle could also, as a result of their prior encounter, track Juanita via scent, despite the large distance between them. Enhanced Hearing: Giselle, according to herself, possesses exceptionally good hearing, something which, during the World Martial Arts Tournament, was proved true: during Kisara's battle with Marin, she was able to discern how badly Kisara was taking a beating; and even then, she was able to subtly apply a Reze ki technique to her in order to heal her without anyone noticing and allow her to achieve victory. High-Level Intellect: Giselle has shown herself to be intelligent, analytical, perceptive, and deductive. Giselle appears to be able to determine the pattern of her opponent's battle methods and correctly deduce a proper counter-strategy to defeat her opponent's attacks. Giselle's intellect is one of the key skills of her fighting style; though by the time she decides to focus on physical skills, Giselle has taken up a habit of enduring her foe's blows while analyzing and breaking down the structure of the techniques, which grants her the ability to quickly overcome them the second time around. Giselle is a recognized genius; though this only applies to certain subjects, i.e. the things that interest her; which isn't very much due to her narrowly defined interests. While it is obvious that her intellect does not extend to her piss-poor knowledge of behaviour of other beings -either because she possesses horrible social skills or everyone around her needs to see a shrink- in regards to minor things such as little bits of trivia about the most random of subjects. *'Multilingual': Giselle is fluent in six languages, including French. Although she was unfamiliar with Czech, she was able to recognize the term "Matka Pluku," when Kisara told her of Doktor Z's wife's alias. *'Pop-Culture Savvy': Giselle is somewhat knowledgeable about popular media, having partially named an alias from the character Lara Croft from Tomb Raider, comparing (albeit sarcastically) the method of the Next-Generation Special Forces creation when Mizuzu told her to Jurassic Park, and once referenced Star Wars by describing Juanita's ship as her very own Death Star. Advanced Growth Rate: One of the major reasons why Giselle is such a deadly foe is because she possesses a high amount of perception when it comes to training, despite loathing participating in training and becoming sick at the very thought about it. Giselle learns through his body; usually, she doesn't understand any explanations, so her tutors more often than not decide to force her to experience the technique she is meant to learn first-hand by smacking her around with it. This way of learning has proved extremely effective, to the point that she can learn even a master-levelled technique after being smacked across the head with it ten times. Robotic Enhancements Z-Buster (ゼットバスター, Zetto Basutā): The Z-Buster is a personalized arm cannon that Giselle manifests by pumping energy into her right hand and then solidifying it while keeping the image of an arm cannon in mind, essentially forming the Z-Buster from pure willpower and energy. Giselle can transform any of her arms into a powerful arm cannon to attack, and has an energy amplifier that allows it to be charged up and release a more powerful shot. The Z-Buster releases highly condensed blasts of white light that can burn the surrounding area it comes into contact with, and even leave those who stare at it temporarily blind; it has a high rate of fire, enabling Giselle to overwhelm her foes with a near continuous stream of blasts. In its weakest form it is capable of puncturing steel and destroying boulders. The charged version can blow a five foot diameter hole in a wall of solid diamond. What is interesting to note is that her buster system is potentially extremely powerful in the fact that its charging capabilities are theoretically infinite. Variable Weapon System (可変武器体系, Kahen Bukitaikei): Giselle's most powerful asset; a revolutionary, state-of-the-art system installed within her body by Doktor Z. Unlike any of her other abilities, the Variable Weapon System activates whenever she defeats a powerful foe—when Giselle achieves victory, her processing unit replicates the foe's most powerful technique that she witnesses, allowing her to use weapons or systems copied from others. With this system, she can instantly develop new applications of many of her pre-existing techniques to deal with threats as she dynamically learns from experience. This power is one of the main reasons why Giselle is so deadly; as it allows Giselle to evolve beyond any limit, which allows her to learn and predict moves of opponents she faces. As Giselle fights, she learns from her opponent's movements, attack patterns, abilities, and techniques. This system gives Giselle an increasing advantage over many other foes, as counter tactics can be produced very quickly. Relationships Gallery File:Main3.jpg|Giselle's casual attire. File:MainFull2.jpg|A full-body shot of Giselle's casual attire. File:Main4.jpg|Giselle's normal attire, full-body. Trivia *Giselle's first name is the author's own, and her last name is derived from Rei Kiseijou/Ryghts from Hyperdimension Neptunia V. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Female Category:Robot Category:Main Characters Category:LGBT Characters